Real Wish
by bla-que
Summary: (SenHana) wishes- what are they?


Title: Real Wish

Author: Bluefalls or Bluey

E-mail: narel_chan@hotmail.com

Pairing: SenHana

Archives: Bluefalls' SD Mini-Site, FF.net (SDBC later)

Warning: Oh yar, lotsa grammer errors so don't mind the ne? Gomen...

Disclaimers: Slam Dunk and it characters do not belong to me. Duh rite...

First notes: This fic was written when I was in a different mood so it's a bit funny (the mood). *spoiler* Btw, the ice-cream wish is a result of no-idea thinking...

* * *

It was a bright sunny day. The sun was shining its golden rays upon the green Earth… Oh well, let's get outta the stoopid "formal" way of writing compositions and just get on with it.

_Hana-kun… why am I feeling like this whenever I am around you? How will you feel and what will you think if I tell you how I feel? _

And so the story begins on one fateful day…

"Akira, I challenge you to one-on-one today!! And NOW I will defeat you!! Nyahahahaha!!"

Sendoh sweatdropped. Every Saturday he and his "good friend" Sakuragi would meet up at the basketball court in the Kanagawa district and play one-on-one. After that they would go elsewhere together or go fishing. bluey: I know that's unbelievable…

However, the same challenge words were always uttered but Sakuragi still could not defeat Sendoh. Realizing this, Sendoh, on account of his new feelings for his friend, decided to seize this opportunity to his advantage.

Sendoh smiled his sly smile, and abruptly the redhead's laughter stopped as he realized that his spiky-headed friend was up to something.

"Sure, Hanamichi. Demo… you must agree to one new rule we'll have to this game." With this, Sakuragi's fear was on its brink of confirmation.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sakuragi nearly fainted. "Te-me! Why must it be this?!"

"Because, Hanamichi, it wouldn't be fun if I keep winning and don't get something good for all my efforts, ne?"

The rule was this: Every goal will entitle the person's wish to be fulfilled by the other. In other words, both will have their wishes fulfilled unless they get no goals or the wish is too, too impossible. Whatever…

"Demo, why must there be a rule?! Why can't we play like last time??"

"Hanamichi, it is good that I give the maximum number of goals, or else I can wish like so many. And that I didn't make the rule that the loser will have to be the winner's slave for a week or anything like that. It's just that you'll get at least a wish. I'll let you one shot, I promise." Sendoh answered darkly.

"Bu-but… 10 is too much for wishes!!" Sakuragi gulped.

"Okay, so, 9."

"No, 1."

"7."

"2, ok?"

"No, 5"

"How about 3?"

"_sigh_ Okay, 3, it's a done deal."

"Deal."

"Now, let's play."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The game ended with a 3-2. Sakuragi lost, duh. After Sendoh finished his 3th shot, he heard Sakuragi muttering something like "Akira and his stupid ideas…" Of course, Sendoh was overjoyed that he has 3 wishes to be fulfilled by his adorable redhead. Um… not exactly "his", but the latter planned to make it so.

And so, the results of the so-called rule…

"Humph. Smiley Akira, so what's you stupid wish, hn?"

"It's okay, Hanamichi, I'll let you fulfill your 2 wishes first". And he gave Sakuragi an ever-so-meaningfulandthreatening smile which Sakuragi knew as a warning if he did not do something Sendoh wants him to do. And so Sakuragi gave his 2 wishes, as he felt that he should not waste his opportunity also.

"Let the Tensai think first will ya?"

Sakuragi had taken a very very long time and they had been standing in the basketball court for almost 2 hours. Sendoh sweatdropped again and again continuously. Maybe he had chosen the wrong thing indeed, to let "his" redhead to get his wish first. He certainly was very, very slow…

"Yosh! I've decided. Nyahahahaha!! Sendoh Akira, you'll have to treat me at Danny's later… and you'll have to bow down to me and say "Tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi" in front of me 5 times. That's the payment for setting this rule and defeating the Tensai! Nyahahahaha!" bluey: _shakes head _Hana and his ego…

Sendoh smiled secretly. Actually he smiled openly, as always, but he held a little over-relieved smile in his head. He was relieved that Sakuragi did not wish for a date with Haruko or anything he had feared the redhead would choose. However, he slightly flinched with the thought of bowing down to the "ego-head" but… "_to himself_ The things I do for you…".

So, as expected, Sendoh did his bowing-down-thing with Sakuragi ever-laughing at him the original Tensai-style which goes on like this: "Nyahahahahahahaha!" Sendoh was quite embarrassed, but he kept on thinking about the time he would tell HIS wish to Sakuragi later. Well, the Danny's treat wish, he planned to make it more "special" after his confession…

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Akira, your turn now. 3 wishes form me. And you better do not give the Tensai any embarrassing wishes ok!" said Sakuragi after pratically hours of laughing at Sendoh.

So, Sendoh flinched internally. He prayed that Sakuragi would not mind his wishes, and would enjoy them instead… especially the last wish...

"Ok Hanamichi… I'll think about my first wish" _sits down to think… _

And after 15 minutes ONLY, "Ooi Akira, quick, your wishes! Tensai made his wish so fast, Smiley can't do it. And YOU made the rules! Nyahahaha!" At that, Sendoh sweatdropped. Again. Fancy the redhead who took almost 2 hours thinking saying that he's faster than Sendoh in thinking for his wishes. Oh well… Sendoh had been thinking of how he was going to say out his wishes in front of his Hana. After all, some of them were a little "exotic". He hadn't found a plan yet, but what the heck, it's not nice to make someone you… ahem… -love- wait…

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

In Sendoh's mind he was forming a plan. First, he would start with a little stupid wish, because his one and only real wish was the last wish.

"Hanamichi, I'm ready" Sendoh declared. Sakuragi turned around to face Sendoh and was met with a serious expression on the older boy's face. Sakuragi silently dreaded the wish he thought would be coming next… until…

… … …

A "cute" voice rang out "Hana-kun, can I have a chocolate ice-cream please?"

… … …

Sakuragi fell, anime-style. He quickly stood up again, sweatdropped at the pouting Sendoh in front of him, and suddenly laughed.

"Nyahahaha! Akira, you ask such a favour from Tensai! But it's okay, Tensai will keep his promise and spend a little money!"

Sendoh then secretly breathed a sigh or relief. He had decided to make his first wish a little "relaxing" by wishing for a normal thing, but what came out of his mouth was too… um… little. He felt as if he should have asked for a better thing than an ice-cream. But… looking at the laughing redhead… he smiled…

And quickly begged his ice-cream from the younger boy in a childish and cute way…

Which, of course, Sakuragi complied. Duh, it wasn't such a waste of money to him, and furthermore, who could resist a cute cute boy, right?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sendoh had finished his ice-cream. Amazingly, Sakuragi had brought one for himself too. Well, who would have thought the poor guy would want to spend his money on ice-cream. But still, you don't expect him to sit around drooling looking at the other boy eating his favourite ice-cream flavor, would you?

Well, as I was saying, Sendoh had finished his ice-cream. And so had Sakuragi. And they were sitting side-by-side, leaning on the fence. They both knew that it was time for Sendoh to make his second wish.

"Hanamichi… shall I make my next wish now?"

Sakuragi nodded and grinned at the childish face Sendoh was wearing. He thought that Sendoh would make another silly wish just for the fun of it.

However, Sendoh's expression turned serious and he said a wish which sent Sakuragi's head wondering:

"My second wish: answer this question. Who do you like?"

Sakuragi looked at Sendoh in surprise. An unexpected wish. He answered doubtfully.

"Uh… Haruko-chan, I think. I mean, I liked her a lot last time, but somehow I now treat her like a younger sister. I mean, I don't really know, as in… _mph_".

He was cut off.

By a kiss.

Sendoh decided to cut off the blabbering and obviously confused redhead with a kiss.

He did not know why he chose that question but he felt that he needed to know. And now he felt a little confident after hearing the unsure answer coming straight from the redhead's mouth.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

As Sakuragi wasn't responding, Sendoh deepened the kiss. Howvere, nothing happened so Sendoh decided that his Hana-kun was really really shocked.

Taking this opportunity, Sendoh let go of his kiss for awhile and whispered in the other boy's ear "I love you". And then he started kissing the still-shocked redhead hotly again.

Unexpectedly, the redhead began respond back. Sendoh broke the kiss and drew back, clearly surprised. The redhead just looked at Sendoh with an angelic smile and expression on his face and said "I love you too".

And then the redhead pulled the spikyhead's face closer to his and they started kissing again. Half-leaning on the fence (let's not forget where they were).

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Finally, after so much kissing, both boys drew from each other, panting and out of breath. They remained quiet for while, contented with each other's presence. Well, Sakuragi broke the silence with a whisper "What's your last wish, Akira-kun?"

Hearing these words, Sendoh immediately grabbed the redhead for a chaste kiss and whispered these particular words in the redhead's ear…

"My last wish… to be with you. My one and only real wish…"

~OWARI


End file.
